


Day 4: Cliches

by MADR1D1SMO



Series: Cressi Week 2017 [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blood, Fanart, M/M, Royalty, Weapons, cressiweek2k17
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADR1D1SMO/pseuds/MADR1D1SMO
Summary: a couple of my cressi doodles since I ended up with no fic for this day ;;





	Day 4: Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who sees this is welcome to use it for any kind of purpose without asking for permission. viva cressi!


End file.
